familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Salzburg
| population_as_of = | PLZ = 5020 | Vorwahl = 0662 | Kfz = S | Gemeindekennziffer = 50 101 | NUTS = 323 | LOCODE = | Straße = Mirabellplatz 4 | Website = www.stadt-salzburg.at | Bürgermeister = Heinz Schaden | Partei = SPÖ | Gemeinderatanzahl = 40 | Wahljahr = 2003 | Gemeinderat = 19 SPÖ, 9 ÖVP, 6 BL, 2 FPÖ, 4 Parteilose }} Salzburg ( , , , ,"Saltsburg" in the American Heritage Dictionary"Salzburg" in the Oxford English Dictionary or ; ; ; literally: "Salt Fortress") is the fourth-largest city in Austria and the capital of the federal state of Salzburg. Salzburg's "Old Town" (Altstadt) has internationally renowned baroque architecture and one of the best-preserved city centres north of the Alps. It was listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site in 1997. Host to three universities and a large population of students, Salzburg is is noted for its attractive setting and scenic Alpine backdrop. Salzburg was the birthplace of 18th-century composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. In the mid‑20th century, the city was the setting for parts of the musical and film The Sound of Music. Geography Salzburg is on the banks of the Salzach River, at the northern boundary of the Alps. The mountains to Salzburg's south contrast with the rolling plains to the north. The closest alpine peak, the 1,972‑metre-high Untersberg, is less than 16 kilometres from the city centre. The Altstadt, or "old town", is dominated by its baroque towers and churches and the massive Festung Hohensalzburg. This area is surrounded by two smaller mountains, the Mönchsberg and Kapuzinerberg, which offer green relief within the city. Salzburg is approximately 150 km east of Munich, 281 km northwest of Ljubljana, Slovenia, and 300 km west of Vienna. Climate Salzburg is part of the temperate zone. The Köppen climate classification specifies the climate as oceanic (Cfb). Due to the location at the northern rim of the Alps, the amount of precipitation is comparatively high, mainly in the summer months. The specific drizzle is called Schnürlregen in the local dialect. In winter and spring, pronounced foehn winds regularly occur. |date=August 2010 }} Population development Salzburg's official population significantly increased in 1935 when the city absorbed adjacent municipalities. After World War II, numerous refugees found a new home in the city. New residential space was created for American soldiers of the postwar occupation, and could be used for refugees when they left. Around 1950, Salzburg passed the mark of 100,000 citizens, and in 2006, it reached the mark of 150,000 citizens. In the agglomeration, about 210,000 are residing as of 2007. History Antiquity to Early Modern period Traces of human settlements have been found in the area dating to the Neolithic Age. The first settlements at Salzburg were apparently begun by the Celts around the 5th century BC. Around 15 BC the separate settlements were merged into one city by the Roman Empire. At this time the city was called Juvavum and was awarded the status of a Roman municipium in 45 AD. Juvavum developed into an important town of the Roman province of Noricum. After the collapse of the Norican frontier, Juvavum declined so sharply that by the late 7th century it had become a "near ruin". The Life of Saint Rupert credits the 8th-century saint with the city's rebirth. When Theodo of Bavaria asked Rupert to become bishop c. 700, Rupert reconnoitered the river for the site of his basilica. Rupert chose Juvavum, ordained priests, and annexed the manor Piding. Rupert named the city "Salzburg". He traveled to evangelise among pagans. The name Salzburg means "Salt Castle". It derives its name from the barges carrying salt on the Salzach River, which were subject to a toll in the 8th century, as was customary for many communities and cities on European rivers. The Festung Hohensalzburg, the city's fortress, was built in 1077 and expanded during the following centuries. Independence of Salzburg Independence from Bavaria was secured in the late 14th century. Salzburg was the seat of the Archbishopric of Salzburg, a prince-bishopric of the Holy Roman Empire. Modern era Religious conflict was born in Salzburg, capital of the Archbishopric of Salzburg, a former ecclesiastical principality in what is now Austria, then part of the Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation]] On 31 October 1731, the 214th anniversary of Martin Luther's nailing of his 95 Theses to the Wittenberg School door, Roman Catholic Archbishop Count Leopold Anton von Firmian signed an Edict of Expulsion, the Emigrationspatent, directing all Protestants to recant their non‑Catholic beliefs or be banished from the city. (This is not to be confused with many similar edicts of expulsion issued against the Jews in various cities in Europe.) The story of their plight spread quickly as their columns marched north. Goethe wrote the poem "Hermann and Dorothea", which, though depicting disruptions caused in the aftermath of the French Revolution, was prompted by the story of the Salzburg exiles' march. Finally, in 1732 King Frederick William I of Prussia accepted 12,000 Salzburger Protestant emigrants, who settled in areas of East Prussia that had been devastated by the plague twenty years before. Other smaller groups made their way to Debrecen and the Banat regions of the Kingdom of Hungary, to what is now Hungary and Serbia; the Kingdom of Hungary recruited Germans to repopulate areas along the Danube River decimated by the plague and the Ottoman invasion. The Salzburgers also migrated to Protestant areas near Berlin and Hanover in Germany; and to the Netherlands. The ethnic German refugees went to western Europe, the United States and other western nations. Those who settled in West Germany founded a community association to preserve their historic identity as Salzburgers.Christopher Clark, The Iron Kingdom, p. 686 Illuminism In 1772-1803, under archbishop Hieronymus Graf von Colloredo, Salzburg was a centre of late Illuminism. The Electorate of Salzburg In 1803, the archbishopric was secularised by Emperor Napoleon and handed over to Ferdinand III of Tuscany, former Grand Duke of Tuscany, as the Electorate of Salzburg. Austrian annexation of Salzburg In 1805, Salzburg was annexed to the Austrian Empire, along with the Berchtesgaden Provostry. Salzburg under Bavarian rule In 1809, the territory of Salzburg was transferred to the Kingdom of Bavaria after Austria's defeat at Wagram. The division of Salzburg and the annexation by Austria and Bavaria At the Congress of Vienna in 1815, it was definitively returned to Austria, but without Rupertigau and Berchtesgaden, which remained with Bavaria. Salzburg was integrated into the Salzach province and Salzburgerland was ruled from Linz.Times Atlas of European History, 3rd Ed., 2002 In 1850, Salzburg's status was once more restored as the capital of the Duchy of Salzburg, a crownland of the Austrian Empire. The city became part of Austria-Hungary in 1866 as the capital of a crownland into the Austrian Empire. 20th century First republic Following the World War I and the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, Salzburg, as the capital of one of the Austro-Hungarian territories, became part of the new German Austria, which represented the residual German-speaking territories of the Austrian heartlands, in 1918. This was replaced by the First Austrian Republic in 1919, after the Treaty of Versailles. Annexation by German Third Reich During the Anschluss, Austria, including Salzburg, was annexed to the German Third Reich on 12 March 1938, one day before a scheduled referendum about Austria's independence. German troops were moved to the city. Political opponents, Jewish citizens and other minorities were subsequently arrested and deported. The synagogue was destroyed and several POW camps for prisoners from the Soviet Union and other nations were organized in the area. World War II ]] During World War II, the Salzburg-Maxglan concentration camp was located here. It was a Roma camp and provided slave labour to local industry. Allied bombing destroyed 7,600 houses and killed 550 inhabitants. A total of 15 strikes destroyed 46 percent of the city's buildings especially around Salzburg train station. Although the town's bridges and the dome of the cathedral were demolished, much of its Baroque architecture remained intact. As a result, it is one of the few remaining examples of a town of its style. American troops entered Salzburg on 5 May 1945. In the city of Salzburg, there were several DP Camps following World War II. Among these were Riedenburg, Camp Herzl (Franz-Josefs-Kaserne), Camp Mülln, Bet Bialik, Bet Trumpeldor, and New Palestine. Salzburg was the centre of the American-occupied area in Austria. Present day After World War II, Salzburg became the capital city of the State of Salzburg (Land Salzburg). On 27 January 2006, the 250th anniversary of the birth of Wolfgang Mozart, all 35 churches of Salzburg rang their bells a little after 8:00 p.m. (local time) to celebrate the occasion. Major celebrations took place throughout the year. The architecture of Salzburg Romanesque and Gothic The Romanesque and Gothic churches, the monasteries and the early carcass houses dominated the medieval city for a long time. The Cathedral of Archbishop Conrad of Wittelsbach was the largest basilica in the north of the Alps. The choir of the Franciscan Church Hall, construction began by Hans von Burghausen and completed by Stephan Krumenauer, was one of the most prestigious religious gothic constructions of southern Germany. At the end of the Gothic era the collegiate church “Nonnberg”, Margaret Chapel in St. Peter's Cemetery, the St. George's Chapel and the stately halls of the “Hoher Stock” in the Hohensalzburg Castle were constructed. Renaissance and baroque Inspired by Vincenzo Scamozzi, Prince Archbishop Wolf Dietrich von Raitenau began transforming a medieval town to the architectural ideals of the late Renaissance. Plans for a massive cathedral by Scamozzi failed to materialize upon the fall of the archbishop. A second cathedral planned by Santino Solari rose as the first early Baroque church in Salzburg. It served as an example for many other churches in Southern Germany and Austria. Markus Sittikus and Paris von Lodron continued the rebuilding of the city with major projects such as Hellbrunn Palace, the prince archbishop's residence, the university buildings, fortifications, and many other buildings. Giovanni Antonio Daria managed by order of Prince Archbishop Guido von Thun the construction of the residential well. Giovanni Gaspare Zuccalli, by order of the same archbishop, created the Erhard and the Kajetan church in the south of the town. The redesign of the city was completed with buildings designed by Johann Bernhard Fischer von Erlach, donated by Prince Archbishop Johann Ernst von Thun. After the era of Ernst von Thun the expansion of the city came to a halt, which is the reason why there are no churches built in the rococo style. Sigismund von Schrattenbach continued with the construction of “Sigmundstor” and the statue of holy Maria on the cathedral square. With the fall and division of the former “Fürsterzbistums Salzburg” (Archbishopric) to Upper Austria, Bavaria (Rupertigau) and Tyrol (Zillertal Matrei) began a long period of urban stagnancy. This era didn't end before the period of promoterism (Gründerzeit) brought new life into urban development. The builder dynasty Jakob Ceconi and Carl Freiherr von Schwarz filled major positions in shaping the city in this era.http://www.visit-salzburg.net/travel/architecture.htm Classical modernism and post-war modernism ]] Buildings of classical modernism and in particular the post-war modernism are frequently encountered in Salzburg. Examples are the Zahnwurzen house (a house in the Linzergasse 22 in the right center of the old town), the “Lepi” (a public baths in Leopoldskron) (built 1964) and the original 1957 constructed congress center of Salzburg, which got replaced by a new building in 2001. An important and famous example of architecture of this era is the 1960 opened Großes Festspielhaus by Clemens Holzmeister. Contemporary architecture Adding contemporary architecture to Salzburg's old town without risking its UNESCO World Heritage status is problematic. Yet some new structures have been added: the Mozarteum at the baroque Mirabell garden (Architecture Robert Rechenauer),http://www.rechenauer-architektur.de/Site/framset.html the 2001 Congress house (Architecture: Freemasons), the 2011 Unipark Nonntal (Architecture: Storch Ehlers partners), the 2001 “Makartsteg” bridge (Architecture: HALLE1), and the “Residential and studio house” of the architects Christine and Horst Lechner in the middle of Salzburg's old town (winner of the architecture award of Salzburg 2010).Preisträger Salzburghttp://www.verbund.com/bg/en/blog/2012/01/31/building-energy-efficient-houses Other examples of contemporary architecture exist outside the old town: the Faculty of Science building (Universität Salzburg – Architecture Willhelm Holzbauer) built on the edge of free green space, the blob architecture of Red Bull Hangar‑7 (Architecture: Volkmar Burgstallerhttp://www.visit-salzburg.net/sights/hangar7.htm) at Salzburg Airport, home to Dietrich Mateschitz's Flying Bulls and the Europark shopping mall. (Architecture: Massimiliano Fuksas) Districts at night]] Salzburg has twenty-four urban districts and three extra-urban populations. Urban districts (Stadtteile): * Aigen * Altstadt * Elisabeth-Vorstadt * Gneis * Gneis-Süd * Gnigl * Itzling * Itzling-Nord * Kasern * Langwied * Lehen * Leopoldskron-Moos * Liefering * Maxglan * Maxglan-West * Morzg * Mülln * Neustadt * Nonntal * Parsch * Riedenburg * Salzburg-Süd * Taxham * Schallmoos Extra-urban populations (Landschaftsräume) * Gaisberg * Hellbrunn * Heuberg Main sights , which is one of the oldest streets in Salzburg]] Salzburg is a tourist favourite, with the number of tourists outnumbering locals by a large margin in peak times. In addition to Mozart's birthplace noted above, other notable places include: Old Town * Historic Centre of the City of Salzburg, declared a World Heritage Site in 1996 * Baroque architecture, including many churches * Salzburg Cathedral (Salzburger Dom) * Hohensalzburg Castle (Festung Hohensalzburg), overlooking the Old Town, is one of the largest castles in Europe * Franciscan Church (Franziskanerkirche) * St Peter's Abbey with the Petersfriedhof * Nonnberg Abbey, a Benedictine monastery * Salzburg Residenz, the magnificent former residence of the Prince-Archbishops * Residenzgalerie, an art museum in the Salzburg Residenz * Mozart's Birthplace * Mozart's Residence * University Church * Siegmundstor (or Neutor) * Getreidegasse * Sphaera, a sculpture of a man on a golden sphere (Stephan Balkenhol, 2007) Outside the Old Town * Mirabell Palace, with its wide gardens full of flowers * St. Sebastian's cemetery (Sebastiansfriedhof) * Schloss Leopoldskron, a rococo palace and national historic monument in Leopoldskron-Moos, a southern district of Salzburg * Hellbrunn with its parks and castles * The Sound of Music tour companies who operate tours of film locations * Hangar-7, a multifunctional building owned by Red Bull, with a collection of historical airplanes, helicopters and Formula One racing cars Greater Salzburg area * Anif Castle, located south of the city in Anif * Shrine of Our Lady of Maria Plain, a late Baroque church on the northern edge of Salzburg * Salzburger Freilichtmuseum Großgmain, an open-air museum containing old farmhouses from all over the state assembled in an historic setting * Schloss Klessheim, a palace and casino, formerly used by Adolf Hitler * Berghof, Hitler's mountain retreat near Berchtesgaden * Kehlsteinhaus, the only remnant of Hitler's Berghof * Salzkammergut, an area of lakes east of the city * Untersberg mountain, next to the city on the Germany-Austria border, with panoramic views of Salzburg and the surrounding Alps * Skiing is an attraction during winter. Salzburg itself has no skiing facilities, but it acts as a gateway to skiing areas to the south. During the winter months its airport receives charter flights from around Europe. * Salzburg Zoo, located south of the city in Anif Notable citizens * The composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was born and raised in Salzburg and worked for the archbishops from 1769 to 1781. His house of birth and residence are tourist attractions. His family is buried in a small church graveyard in the old town, and there are many monuments to "Wolferl" in the city. * The composer Johann Michael Haydn, brother of the composer Joseph Haydn. His works were admired by Mozart and Schubert. He was also the teacher of Carl Maria von Weber and Anton Diabelli and is known for his sacred music. * Christian Doppler, an expert on acoustic theory, was born in Salzburg. He is most known for his discovery of the Doppler effect. * Josef Mohr was born in Salzburg. Together with Franz Gruber, he composed and wrote the text for "Silent Night". As a priest in neighbouring Oberndorf he performed the song for the first time in 1818. * King Otto of Greece was born Prince Otto Friedrich Ludwig of Bavaria at the Palace of Mirabell, a few days before the city reverted from Bavarian to Austrian rule. * Noted writer Stefan Zweig lived in Salzburg for about 15 years, until 1934. * Maria Von Trapp (later Maria Trapp) and her family lived in Salzburg until they fled to the United States following the Nazi takeover. * Salzburg is the birthplace of Hans Makart, a 19th-century Austrian painter-decorator and national celebrity. Makartplatz (Makart Square) is named in his honour. * Writer Thomas Bernhard was raised in Salzburg and spent part of his life there. * Herbert von Karajan was a notable musician and conductor. He was born in Salzburg and died in 1989 in neighbouring Anif. * Anthropologist Udo Ludwig was born here. * Roland Ratzenberger, Formula One driver, was born in Salzburg. He died in practice for the 1994 San Marino Grand Prix. * Joseph Leutgeb, French horn virtuoso * Klaus Ager, the distinguished contemporary composer and Mozarteum professor, was born in Salzburg on 10 May 1946. * Alex Jesaulenko, Australian rules footballer and AFL Hall of Fame player with "Legend" status was born in Salzburg on 2 August 1945. * Georg Trakl is one of the most important voices in German literature and he was also born in Salzburg. *Theodor Herzl worked in the courts in Salzburg during the year after he earned his law degree in 1884. * Skydiver and BASE Jumper Felix Baumgartner, who set 3 world records during the Red Bull Stratos project on the 14 of October 2012 Events * The Salzburg Festival is a famous music festival that attracts visitors during the months of July and August each year. A smaller Salzburg Easter Festival is held around Easter each year. * The Europrix multimedia award takes place in Salzburg. Transport ]] .]] The city is serviced by comprehensive rail connections, with frequent east-west trains servicing Vienna, Munich, Innsbruck, and Zürich, including daily high-speed ICE services. The city acts as a hub for south-bound trains through the Alps into Italy. Salzburg Airport has scheduled flights to European cities such as Frankfurt, Vienna, London, Rotterdam, Amsterdam, Brussels, Düsseldorf, and Zürich, as well as Hamburg and Dublin. In addition to these, there are numerous charter flights. In the main city, there is the Salzburg trolleybus system and bus system with a total of more than 20 lines, and service every 10 minutes. Salzburg has an S-Bahn system with four Lines (S1, S2, S3, S11), trains depart from the main station every 30 minutes, and they are part of the ÖBB network. Suburb line number S1 reaches the world famous Silent Night chapel in Oberndorf in about 25 minutes. Popular culture In the 1960s, the movie The Sound of Music used some locations in and around Salzburg and the state of Salzburg. The movie was based on the true story of Maria von Trapp who took up with an aristocratic family and fled the German Anschluss. Although the film is not particularly popular among Austrians, the town draws many visitors who wish to visit the filming locations, alone or on tours. Salzburg is the setting for the Austrian crime series Stockinger. In the 2010 film Knight & Day, Salzburg serves as the backdrop for a large portion of the film. Language Austrian German is widely written. Austro-Bavarian is the German dialect of this territory and widely spoken. Sports The former SV Austria Salzburg reached the UEFA Cup final in 1994. On 6 April 2005 Red Bull bought the club and changed the name into FC Red Bull Salzburg. The home stadium of Red Bull Salzburg is the Wals Siezenheim Stadium in a suburb in the agglomeration of Salzburg and was one of the venues for the 2008 European Football Championship. Salzburg was a candidate city for the 2010 & 2014 Winter Olympics, but lost to Vancouver and Sochi respectively. International relations .]] Twin towns — sister cities * Reims, France, since 1964 * Atlanta, United States, since 1967 * Verona, Italy, since 1973 * León, Nicaragua, since 1984 * Vilnius, Lithuania, since 1989 * Dresden, Germany, since 1991 * Kawasaki, Japan, since 1992 * Meran, Italy, since 2000 * Shanghai, China, since 2004 * São João da Madeira, Portugal, since 2007 See also *Salzburgerland * Christmas in Salzburg, Christmas spirit all year - Thewotme travel blog Gallery File: Untersberg (16).JPG|The Salzburg basin File: Salzburg (34).JPG|Salzburg seen on takeoff from Salzburg Airport File: Salzburg (16).JPG|The fortress (background), Salzburg Cathedral (middle), River Salzach (foreground) File:The fortress at day.JPG| A sunny day on the fortress File: Salzburg (4).JPG|Festung Hohensalzburg (background), Kapitel Square with the "Pferdeschwemme", (foreground) File:Feb20532.JPG|ÖBB rail connection to Salzburg in Innsbruck File:Untersberg Feb20522.jpg|Untersberg mountain File:Feb20516.JPG|Mozart Monument File:salzburg.fountain.jpg|Fountain in the Residenzplatz File:P1060482.JPG|Palace of Mirabell. File:mozart.birth.500pix.jpg|Mozart's birthplace File:SalzburgerAltstadt02.JPG|View of the old town and fortress, seen from Kapuzinerberg File:Salzburg 15.jpg|View of Salzach river References Further reading ;Published in the 19th c. * * ;Published in the 20th c. * * * External links ;Information-related *Salzburg.eu – The official information platform for Salzburg *City Bus System - Official Site *"Business Location Salzburg - A powerful region"'', Salzburg's economy ;Culture-related *Fine Arts and Culture in Salzburg – article by local students *Official Website of the Salzburg Festival Salzburger Festspiele *Mozart's Salzburg – article by Brian Robins *Digitized Salzburg objects in The European Library *Georgia Salzburger Society – The website of the Georgia Salzburger Society, descendents of the refugees who settled in Georgia after their expulsion from Salzburg in 1731. ;Olympic-related *Salzburg 2014 2014 Olympic bid website ;Tourism-related * *Salzburg Tourist Office – salzburg city tourist board website. *Salzburg Region Tourist Office – tourist board website. *More than 1000 articles and photos from Salzburg *Various Salzburg Information Sorted by categories. Choose from 5 languages. *Salzburg Photo Galery *The Sound Of Music : Salzburg 1964-2011 *Salzburg Travel Guide & Panoramic Virtual Tours *The City Guide Salzburg - Portal Category:Salzburg Category:Cities and towns in Salzburg (state) Category:Displaced persons camps in the aftermath of World War II Category:World Heritage Sites in Austria Category:Established in 15 BC Category:Districts of Salzburg (state)